the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Gen'ei Specialist
'Description' Gen'ei (元永) Specialists are masters of misdirection and stealth, using chakra-based techniques to affect themselves and enhance some basic ninja techniques. Some of the techniques incorporate misdirection and sleight of hand tricks to be fully pulled off, making speed an important role in these techniques. Shield RU Mechanics and Rules Shields let you protect yourself from damage in the first place with the same efficiency as a healing RU. A shield can still be applied even if the user has already taken damage, but under no circumstances can it actually heal the user. The user can be healed by pills or by another character who chooses to apply healing ninjutsu to them, but the user cannot obtain healing abilities through their own RUs and feats, which includes RUs like summons or human puppets that allow for RU abilities to be assigned to these creations. Restrictions: * User cannot take the medical ninjutsu RU, or any other RUs that would allow restoration of endurance. * User cannot take any summons, puppets, or other companions that have a medical or healing RU to work around the above restriction. 'Jutsu' Passive Stealthy Movements - The user has trained themselves to be quieter and stealthier when moving about, providing a slight boost to their stealthiness in combat situations. They also have very slightly improved hearing, able to detect opponents moving about in close proximity to them. 'Basic (10 CP) Jutsu' Afterimage - While on the move, the user is able to create afterimages to confuse their enemies. These afterimages act as basic clones, except they remain close to the user, cannot be altered in any way, and leave if the user stops moving. Using Afterimage gives the user two afterimages that copy the users movements precisely. The user is able to move around and change order of the afterimages relative to their position on a turn to turn basis, as to keep the enemy from being able to correctly predict which one is real, basic sensing is quickly able to see through the images, as they contain minuscule amounts of chakra. 5 CP upkeep Decoy - The user creates a solid replica of them that functions like a basic clone, except that they are solid and can physically interact with their environment. Like a basic clone, they cannot use jutsu, act with a mind of their own, talk, or relay information back to their user, and they will disappear if they are more than 50 feet from their user or out of sight. They can make one attack, and the to hit is calculated like nintai, but unlike standard nintai abilities, the damage done is equal only to the CP invested because the decoys have no strength of their own to add in. They are destroyed if they are hit. The decoys can easily be identified by any dedicated sensory ability. 10 CP each Blur Strike - Through hastened speeds and Gen'ei, the user is able to strike multiple times in the same motion, giving them the ability to make their many attacks appear as though they've only struck once. Functions as a multi-attack and follows the rules, mechanics, and costs for multi-attack feats. Enhanced Transformation - This allows the user to perform an advanced transformation that remains even after they've been hurt. 'Intermediate (20 CP) Jutsu' Haze - ''' The user is covered in a obscure hazy sheen, protecting them from incoming damage by confusion, since their exact movements and position are difficult to pinpoint. Shields 2x amount invested. '''Malleable Shield - The shield can block up to 1.5x of the chakra put into it and sticks around until it has been entirely used up. This means if 20 CP is invested it can block up to 30 CP of attacks and lasts until that much damage has been taken by the shield. The user can choose to allow attacks to pass through the shield, allowing them to choose whether they are attempting to dodge an attack or let the shield absorb some or all of the impact. Genjutsu Screen - If the screen is put up before a genjutsu can be used or affect the user, the screen removes a single round of the debuff's duration. This ability has to be used as a pre emptive or anticipated move, not as a reaction. It can be kept up for multiple rounds at the same cost as its initiation. Interference - The ability applies a distortion field around the user that affects all attempts of another to manipulate gravity or time-space around the user. If the interference is run before a gravity or time-space jutsu can be used, the interference distorts the debuff's effects and removes a single round of the debuff's duration. This ability has to be used as a pre emptive or anticipated move, not as a reaction. It can be kept up for multiple rounds at the same cost as its initiation. 'Taxing (40 CP) Jutsu' Displacement - The user becomes difficult to locate beyond a five foot radius of where they are actually standing, and thus attacks that are made against them are far less effective. This ability requires that Haze be taken first. Blocks 2.5x CP invested. Known Users * Taro Yutani * Tian Shuren Category:Rank Upgrade